


Oh Baby

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: "I'm going to have your baby."Steve spun and stared at him in disbelief."What?"





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Tony was vibrating with anxiety and paced back and forth the TV nervously. He couldn't do this, he _really_ couldn't do this. He stopped and stared at the TV in horror as a commercial advertised baby food.

Oh god...

Steve was going to be so mad at him, _so fucking mad_ at him. This was never supposed to happen, Steve specially told him he didn't want this to happen, and yet here he is. Tony Stark has fucked up once again.

Tony resumed his pacing and subconsciously covered his stomach with both hands, breathing shakily. Steve was going to lose it, he was going to tell Tony what a fuck up and bad mate he was. Maybe he wouldn't want Tony anymore... Jesus, he needed to take a deep breath and calm down. The genius ran a hand down his face and let out a trembling breath. Maybe he could hide it for a while until he decided how to tell Steve in a way that the alpha wouldn't want to disown him. Maybe-

"Tony? I'm home, darling."

Shit. 

Tony froze and clenched his eyes shut as he heard the front door close and the locks slide into place. Steve's footsteps seemed to echo in the other wise quiet penthouse. The scent of muscular alpha and mate filled Tony's nose and he shook. He couldn't do this...

"Hi, beautiful," Steve smiled has he neared his omega an wrapped him in his arms and pulled him in for a heartfelt kiss, "How was your day, love?"

Tony squirmed his is grasp, not making eye contact, "It-it was alright..."

Steve frowned and stepped back, but kept his arms around the smaller man, "Did something happen? Do I need to talk to Fury again about those idiots he has you working with in R & D?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I just-uh-" Should he tell him now? No! Lie, lie, lie! Think of something. "I just feel a little under the weather."

Steve's frown deepened and he stuck his face in Tony's neck and inhaled. Oh fucking christ, he's going to figure it out. "Hmm," He pulled back and caressed Tony's check with his hand looking so fucking concerned, "I thought you smelled a little different. Come here," he pulled the omega towards the couch, "I'll take care of you, baby."

Baby.

Tony's going to have a baby.

He watched as Steve fiddled with the throw blanket on the back of the couch. He belatedly noticed he was shivering as his alpha tucked the blanket around him, and maneuvering him into a comfortable position. He kissed Tony's forehead gently and leaned in close. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go make you some soup." He smiled once more at his mate and turned to enter the kitchen.

Tony freaked.

"I'm going to have your baby."

Steve spun and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Wow. Great job, Tony. Just rip the bandaid off. 

"I-" Tears spilled from the omega's eyes as his scared scent stank up the room. "I'm going to have your baby. Ou-our baby. I-I-" He couldn't speak, sobs starting to rack his entire body and he drew up his knees to bury his face in as he cried his heart out. This what it. Steve was going to leave him now.

It was only a few short seconds before Tony was pulled into his mate's strong arms and his face was pressed against Steve's neck right next to their mate mark where their scents where the most potent. Tony expected Steve to smell angry, livid, filled wit fury, but, instead, the alpha smelled happy and was emitting calming pheromones to sooth his distraught omega. It just made Tony cry harder. Steve was trying to console Tony when all Tony had done was fucked up once again, just like he always did, and here Steve was trying to be considerate.

"Tony-sweetheart," Steve whispered in his ear sweetly, "what's the matter, darling? Aren't you happy?"

"What?" Tony removed his face from where he had plastered it against the alpha's neck. "What?" he asked again weakly, voice breaking.

Steve wiped away stray tears from Tony's cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled at the crying genius softly, "We're going to have a baby! I'm so happy, Tony." His smiled filtered off into confusion, "Are you not excited, my love?"

"I-" Tony stared into Steve's earnest eyes confused. "I thought you didn't want a baby."

It was Steve's turn to look confused. "What? What in the world gave you that idea?"

Tony leaned into his alpha's touch as Steve stroked his hair, "You said you didn't. The other night when we were getting ready for bed, and I was joking around about how it would be to have pups and you said you never wanted to have pups with me. You don't want to have a baby with me!" His voice hitched and broke at the end and he let out another heart breaking sob.

"No, no no, Tony! No! Of course I want to have a baby with you, you're my mate." Steve clutched him close and ran a hand up and down his back. "I am so happy you're going to have my baby, but, honey, what does that have to do with puppy dogs?"

Puppy dogs?

Tony gathered himself enough to ask, "What are you talking about? What puppy dogs?"

They stared at each other blankly before Steve finally stuttered out, "I- well-I thought you were joking about getting a puppy and I knew I would be the one taking the most care of it since you said that one time that you don't have time for a dog, so I was just joking back with you. What-uh" he coughed and cleared his throat, "what were you talking about?"

"Babies," Tony said blandly, watching the alpha's reaction, "I was talking about babies, pups."

Steve's brow creased again, "Then how come you keep saying pups?"

And- oh my god. Oh. My. God. It finally made sense. Tony wanted to face palm.

He let out a breathy laugh and leaned forward until his forehead hit Steve's, "Steve, sweetheart, pups and babies are the same thing."

His mate shook his head, "No they're not. Babies are humans and pups are dogs."

Tony smiled brightly "No, Steve, my darling, my sweet, sweet alpha, pups are another way for saying baby."

Steve considered him for a moment, "Oh," he said slowly, "I-I didn't know." His voice turned desperate and his face pleading, "God, I didn't know! Tony, baby, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I want this baby, I swear. This is our baby," he ran his hands over Tony's stomach gently, "we're going to have a baby."

Tony beamed at his silly mate, "Yes, we're going to have a baby. Thank god you want this," he said as he got the stuffing squeezed out of him from the suffocating hug Steve had tugged him into, "I was really freaking out." He laughed while Steve placed kisses all over his face. "Even thought you might leave me."

Steve stopped and looked his mate directly in the eyes, "Never." He vowed, "Never ever." He flipped them over until Tony's back hit the couch and Steve was looming over him grinning warmly, "I love you so much, Tony."

The omega grinned back looped his arms around his alpha's neck and yanked him down into a searing kiss. "I love you too, you big doofus."

Steve snorted and shook his head smiling, "I'm so sorry, Tones, I honestly had no idea. I had never heard that before."

"I know, love." He laid on the couch at let his alpha's hands wonder under his shirt to rub his belly. "I'm going to have your baby."

Steve smirked at him playfully, "You're going to have my pup."

Tony burst into laugher and Steve joined in, both ending the laughter by their lips meeting once again. Tony nipped at the alpha's ear teasingly and pulled before whispering into his ear.

"Just don't let anyone know you called our baby a dog."

"You're pregnant!?"

The mated pair rose off the couch to see Clint standing there in shock, mouth agape. 

Oh hell.

"Hi, Clint," Tony waved to the beta, "didn't know you were here."

"You're pregnant," the archer repeated in bewilderment, "and Steve called it a dog? I have to go tell the team!"

"Wait," Steve called, a hand outstretched, "Clint, don't-" but it was to late, the beta already long gone on his mission to let everyone in on the news he just heard.

"Well," Tony smiled up at love, "at least _we_ don't have to tell them team."

Steve sighed and rested his head on top of Tony's, "He's going to tell them I called our baby a dog."

The genius giggled, "We'll explain what actually happened. Nothing to worry about." The pair gazed into each other's eyes lovingly before Natasha's voice rang throughout the apartment. 

"Steve! Tony is pregnant with your child and you called it a dog!?"

Oh no...

The alpha and omega glanced at each other and burst out laughing. 

This was going to be one hell of a story to tell their child one day, or, ahem, pup.


End file.
